


The Sweetest Dreams

by agirlnamedtruth



Series: Strength In Numbers [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, Storytelling, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the a traditional wedding night by any means. It wasn't even the one Nimueh was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Camelot Land](http://camelot-land.livejournal.com/) prompt "Sweet Dreams". 
> 
> This is set in a pre-canon AU 'verse ([Strength In Numbers](http://archiveofourown.org/series/81097)) where Uther, Ygraine, Gaius and Nimueh were in a poly-relationship before Arthur's birth.

When the coronation was over and the feast cleared away, Ygraine and Uther retired to their wedding bed. The people assumed, no doubt, that they'd be consummating their marriage. A laughable thought when they'd consummated it a thousand times before. They weren't even alone, as husband and wife should be. Gaius and Nimueh were waiting for them.

"Congratulations, my Queen, my King," Gaius said, taking Ygraine's hands and then Uther's in his own.

"Thank you, Gaius," Ygraine said graciously, kissing his cheek. “For everything.”

"It was a lovely service," Uther agreed, knowing it had all been the work of their two secret loves. "Thank you both."

"It was our pleasure," Nimueh said before a wicked smile rose on her lips. "What shall be our pleasure for tonight, I wonder?"

The royal bedchambers had seen many a pleasure shared between the four of them. It had seen the first time of Uther Pendragon, experimenting with a young sorcerer who claimed he could do things with herbs that would blow the young prince's mind. It had seen Nimueh creep in, ahead of Ygraine, his intended, and find out for herself if Uther was worthy of her. It had seen the first night spent, forbidden, as man and wife miles ahead of schedule. And finally, it had seen the admittance that although they loved each other, one love would never be enough for any of them. And so, this room had seen a _lot_ of pleasure.

Uther climbed onto the bed, parting Gaius and Nimueh like a sea. Gaius was like water to Uther's fire, calming him, cooling him. Nimueh was a little more cautious because she was fire too. And too much fire would mean somebody could end up burnt. But Ygraine, she was even more serene than Gaius. She flowed between Nimueh and Uther like a channel.

"I fear I might not have the energy. If I close my eyes for even a moment, I shall sleep. It has been a long day," Uther admitted, lying back among the pillows. Nimueh tried not to let her disappointment show and her hopes rose again as Ygraine turned to her.

"Perhaps you might tell us a story, so we might all have sweet dreams?" Ygraine asked of her.

Nimueh smiled, remembering many shared nights like this one with a fondness in her heart. "For you, my love..."

She dug deep, drawing on every shred of drama she had and each spark of imagination. The story was long and true, though they'd never believe it. She'd told it before and like a familiar song, it lulled them all to sleep, her three loves.

Gaius, dreaming of a time when he'd thought dragons were mysterious creatures, not the kind to lay great destinies on their shoulders.

Ygraine, dreaming of the sons and daughters she might have one day, who would go on to rule their kingdom when they were all gone.

Uther, dreaming of the golden age of Albion, the whole kingdom united in his vision for peace.

They were sweet dreams indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
